UTAUWikiTale
'''UTAUWikiTale '''is an AU were Ink!Sans gets lost in the code of the Undertale AU Wiki. The site's Users replace the monsters in this AU. World background Locations The different areas, Ruins, Snowdin, Waterfall, Hotland, CORE, Asgore's castle, New Home and the True Lab are replaced with The Lesser Pages, The Average Pages 1, The Average Pages 2, The Greater Pages, Security Zone, The Hallway of Three, The Forum and Behind The Scenes respectively. The Average pages, The Greater Pages and technically the Security Zone is connected by The River Hyperlink. Prior to Ink falling into the wiki, the Users could come and go between this wiki and it's associated others through the portals in The Home Page. This means that they were not trapped before Ink arrived. The wiki is not underground but the sky is made of a trianagular grid pattern, similar to an untextured skybox. The grid itself is bright green with the gaps between them being black but it can only be seen in The Average Pages 2 and beyond. Changes * 'Determination' is replaced with 'Inspiration'. * The SOUL is changed to SKILL and is a brush rather than a heart. * Incentive to Create (IC) has replaced HP. * TALENT replaces LOVE and stands for Tarnish, Abuse, Lie, Enrage, and Noxiously Taunt. * SOW instead of EXP. SOW stands for Sabotage Of Work. * Attacks have been replaced by vandalizing and hateful comments. * The person in the Monarch role can change your soul color * General Dialogue changes Story backing These are story events that happen prior to Ink falling. Some of this may be subject to change and all of the following sections are in chronological order. The Royal familly A very long time ago, the wiki was created by Flora-frisky who eventually grew tired of the world and abandoned it, leaving only the occasional ghostly reminder that they ever existed. After their disappearance, UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings became the king under the guidence of 1WikiConstructionTemmie1. Wikiperson and Createsans ruled the wiki together for a while with the assistance of WCT. Realising that they might also grow weary of the wiki, they brought forth a child, Wiki Temmie. She was to be taught the correct way to look after and maintain the wiki if something were to happen to Wik and Cre. Cinder05030:) At some point Cinder05030:) came to the wiki having fled the deletion of their own. Being around the same age as Wiki Temmie when they arrived, Wik and Cre chose to raise her aswell, believeing that the wiki would be too large for a single person to rule it by they time they ran out of IC. For a while everything was going well and Cinder proved to be in the right mind frame for leadership. She was bought a gift, the Ban Hammer, as she was deemed ready for the responsibilty. Buttercup equivalent However, before Cinder received the gift, Fandom noticed the remains of a deleted wiki. These remains were actually Cinder herself and she slowly recieved a global block. She wanted to do one last thing before being blocked entirely, bring more people to the wiki. She and Wiki Temmie concocted a plan but they would have to both leave for it to work. Cinder said that she wanted to see the origami flowers that had been so popular in her home wiki but they were only being made in one other location (this was not a total lie, she had missed them). Not wanting to refuse what was essentially a dying child, Wik and Cre allowed Wiki Temmie and Cinder to go to other wikis and find the paper flowers. Death of the princesses While in the other wikis, they left comments on pages, directing people to the Undertale AU wiki. The children returned to UTAUwiki, holding a single origami flower. When they arrived they saw a large number of other wiki Users in an argument with Wikiperson and Createsans about someone vandalising their pages and leaving spam comments. One of these people noticed Wiki Temmie and Cinder05030:) and recognised them from leaving the comments. The two were reported to Fandom and both received global blocks. Their SKILLs were destoryed in the blocking. Cre leaves for the Lesser Pages With tensions high after the event, Wik began deleting pages without giving the creator time to improve them. He believed that they would have had more sway with Fandom if the wiki was more professional and hence would have been able to prevent the global blocks of the children. Createsans, enraged by this action, left for the Lesser Pages. Her doing so prevented Wik from being able to delete pages in the area without the countdown. AU specific LunaDeaminac was promoted to assist in maintence of the wiki as she had been loyal to the crown. With the new power, she was became corporeal and gained the form of the wolf. Her job was to organise characters and remove the non-canons. From her new position, she promoted a few other members including TheNitroFlamer and Max041. Nitro was then murdered by CNAS because he was jealous. Despite being murdered, Nitro's IC was too strong for him to leave the wiki and became a ghost. He was given a robotic form by Max so he could continue to make sprites for the wiki. Deletey's creation The origami flower that the princesses brought back was unfolded and turned out to be a pattern on how to make the flowers. There was an old page that Cinder and Wiki Temmie used to work on together. It was like a dairy, holding memories of Wiki Temmie's life. This page didn't meet standards as it was written in Tem so should have been deleted but it was all that was left of the princesses. Instead it was given to Max041 to store away somewhere in the Behind The Scenes so no one would find and delete it without knowing what it was. Max used the pattern to fold this page into the origami cherry blossom, infusing it with inspiration that a page was never meant to have. It became Deletey. The ghostly companion Luna then partically resurrected Cinder, sensing the semi-revival of Wiki Temmie. Without Cinder's SKILL full unblocking was impossible but she did atleast bring her back enough to see and hear what was happening to the wiki she called home. What Luna's plan was is currently a mystery to everyone but her. This is when Ink falls. Ink's story Ink's story will consist of 3 runs, a neutral, a pacifist and a genocide run, followed by an epilogue. They will loosely (very loosely in some circumstances) follow the Undertale versions of these routes) Ink's story will defineably end with the genocide route in the written canon (though the game version may change this). Some characters will be killed in the neutral arch but who exactly has not been confirmed yet (with the exception of 1 character). Category:UTAUWikiTale